NaruxSasu I am normal, believe it!
by RikuloverForever
Summary: Naruto had always liked Sakura, What will happened when the one who stole away his first kiss was Sasuke?


After the school was over, Naruto rushed out from the classroom to catch up with Sasuke. "Sasuke, stop, believe it!" Naruto shouted across the hall, stunning everyone in range, with Sasuke included. "Aren't you going to apologize on what happen?" Sasuke turned, shooting a cool glare as Naruto continued. "I mean… that one just now… was my first kiss… and it is meant to be Sakura-Chan's…" The blonde clenched his fist. "But…. You…" Sasuke continued to walk away. Veins popped on Naruto as he tried to catch up. "Damn you, wait!"

The two of them were walking for a few minutes until they reached outside of the school, Sasuke turned and speak, "How long do you intend to follow me around?" Naruto had his arms crossed on the back of his head and he was looking away.

"Until you apologize, believe it."

"Hn."

"wh-what was that for, believe it?"

"You want me to apologize, but it was you who kissed me." Sasuke smirked. "Who do you think the fault is?" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. "Waaaaah! I don't care! You have to!"

Sasuke let out a sigh and continued walk towards the exit of the school back to his house. He put down his schoolbag and lay himself on the bed.

"Tomorrow is going to be the genin exam…" Sasuke mumbled and looked out from his window to catch a view of the evening sky before his eyes felt heavy and drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile, in the middle of night, Naruto was rolling back and forth in his bed.

"Damn it… if you didn't have that much of fan girls…" Naruto sighed and then his face lit up. "That's it, believe it!"

"Sasuke…. Oei~ Sasuke!" Sasuke heard a feeble cry as it slowly gets louder. ".KE" He blinked a few times and once he's completely awake, Naruto was on top of him, grinning.

"How on earth you get in?"

"The window, believe it. And~ I found a good reason why the kiss was your fault~" Dots connected on Sasuke's head. 'He came here just for that?' Sasuke pulled the blanket up to his face. "…Hn"

"Hey, Sasuke! It was because you have so many fan girls and Sakura-Chan fell for you! So I turned around and…" Sasuke let out a low growl and stared at Naruto. "Hurry up and get off me, clumsy idiot."

"No, until you apologize, believe it!"

"At least look at the position we're in, idiot!" Naruto looked down and gasped. He was kneeling on top of Sasuke, with sasuke's legs between his, on a bed! Naruto quickly got off and chuckled sheepishly. "Ha…haha… hey wait! Now say it!"

"Okay, okay… I'm sorry! Ok? Sorry! Happy now?" Sasuke give in and let out a sigh. Naruto began to jump around like crazy; with a voice recorder in is hand. "Yeah, I recorded how Sasuke apologize, believe it! I now can publish it to the whole school!"

"Give it!" Sasuke tried to snatched but failed.

"For free? As if!"

Furious, Sasuke managed to pin Naruto to the wall. "Give. It"

Naruto flinched but refused to give in. "… make me."

"You don't need me to make you…" Sasuke crashed his lip yet again to the blonde. They kissed for a few minutes and Naruto finally managed to break away.  
"that's cheap, Sasuke! Fine, have it back!" Naruto threw the recorder which went flying towards Sasuke's chest. Naruto began to walk away. Sasuke rushed over and grab Naruto's hand. "Wait!" Naruto rolled his eyes and asked what do Sasuke wants. Out of the blue, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto from the back. "Please… stay like this for a while…"

"Sa-sasuke! What are you-?"

"I think… I love you…" Naruto's face turned into pure horror. "Umm… Sasuke-san… do you know what are you talking about? It's ok if I'm a girl but…!" Naruto was cut off when Sasuke tighten his grip. "Love doesn't have to always be with the opposite gender, idiot. Who do you prefer, a cool, talented ninja or a flirty air-head fan girl?"

Naruto thought for a while. "Well, if you put it that way…" Sasuke's hands roam around Naruto's body inside Naruto's shirt.

"H-hey! Watch where you're touching!" Sasuke placed a soft kiss on Naruto's neck. "We're old enough for this, don't you agree?"

Sasuke face fell as Naruto walked out from the exam room weakly, gloomy, tears rolling down from each side of his cheek. Naruto walked past Sasuke. "… I failed." Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto. "it's okay… Naruto. You tried your best." Naruto began to sob loudly in Sasuke's chest. Sasuke then left Naruto alone, to get his certificate whereas Naruto met Mizuki…

It's going to be dark soon around Konoha, Sasuke walked out from the ichiraku ramen store with a box in his hands, containing two take away ramen. Sasuke smiled to himself and began to heads over to Naruto's house.

"Naruto, are you in there?" There was no reply after half an hour of knocking. "Naruto!" Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he began to search for Naruto panicky. 'please don't do anything foolish.' He was running towards the school when Sasuke heard some conversation between the hokage and the chunin, about how Naruto steal the scroll and ran away with it. Without hesitation, sasuke began to run towards the forest. He was just in time when he arrived, seeing the Naruto, now having a shinobi band around his forehead, sobbing in Iruka-sensei's hug. Sasuke smiled as a relief that Naruto is okay. On the other hand, he is a bit of jealous that Naruto is with another guy…

"Team 7! Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke!... that's it. Meet your sensei in the noon. Dismissed."

==when they're waiting for Kakashi==

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed with a bento in her hand. "I figured that you haven't eaten anything soooooo~" Sakura sat beside Sasuke and opened up her bento, revealing her homemade udon. Naruto crossed his arms and sit across the room, it's just the three of them after all.

"Udon, ramen, whatsoever. Just hurry up and eat it, believe it…" Naruto mumbled, loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"Jealous?" Sasuke smirked, face palming.

"….!" Naruto began to put the duster by the top of the door with the help of a chair. He then jumped off and stared at Sasuke, ignoring Sakura's mocking at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked half munching udon and then continued. "Obviously, Sensei won't fall for that…"

Naruto chuckled and walked over to his lover, "we'll see about that. If that sensei DID fall for that…" Naruto moved his lip so Sasuke could read them 'you have to kiss me again' Sasuke rolled his orbs. 'He. Wont. Fall. For. That. Idiot. Trick.'

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! What are you guys talking about?" Sakura was looking at them when the door swing open, with the duster hit right on the target…

"Well, I guess you lose. See you after school, believe it"

"… Hn, whatever."


End file.
